Just an Untitled Poetry
by Liaalicious
Summary: Miku menyukai seseorang. Tapi ternyata, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena galau, Miku pun membuat puisi tentang curahan hatinya. Summary cuwaw, soalnya Lia gak bisa bikin summary! RnR aja yaa, readers tercinta! ;) #PLAK


**Just an Untitled Poetry**

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid punya aku dong! #PLAK Tentu saja itu TIDAK BENAR! Vocaloid punya Yamaha.

**WARNING! **Jelek, abal, cuwaw, typo tersebar dimana-mana, angst-nya hambar, katanya puisi tapi gak pantes dibilang puisi, yang ada malah curcol :v #SLAPPED

**Don't like? So, don't read this junk fic!**

-o-o-o-

**Miku POV**

'Huh, lagi-lagi aku tak bisa tidur!'

Padahal hari sudah larut malam. Tapi, aku masih saja tidak bisa memejamkan mataku. Walaupun sudah kucoba beberapa kali tapi, tetap saja tidak bisa. Argh, ini semua karena beban pikiran yang terus menggangguku! Entah kenapa... Aku merasa gelisah, kesal dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan.

"_BAKA_!_ BAKA_!_ BAKA_!" gerutuku kesal. Saking kesalnya, aku memukul-mukul guling berbentuk _negi _kesayanganku (Lia: Guling bentuk _negi_? Mau dong :( #PLAK).

Tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada buku _diary _yang terletak di atas meja belajarku. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menumpahkan kegalauanku ini kedalam tulisan? Agar merasa lebih baik. Aku pun duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat meja belajarku, lalu membuka buku _diary _tersebut. Kemudian mulai menumpahkan kegalauanku (?) ini kedalam tulisan.

-o-o-o-

**Just an Untitled Poetry**

Berawal dari sebuah pertemuan yang tak disengaja

Antara aku dengan dirimu

Awalnya aku merasa biasa saja

Menurutku kau hanyalah seorang pemuda bodoh

Yang selalu bertingkah konyol

Tapi, entah kenapa

Setelah melewati banyak waktu bersama dirimu

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh

Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat ketika bertemu denganmu

Dadaku terasa sesak ketika memikirkanmu

Wajahku memerah ketika mendengar rayuan gombal darimu

Lalu gugup hanya karena mendengar suaramu di telepon

Dan akhirnya aku sadar

Bahwa aku telah menyukaimu

Kucoba untuk mendekatimu

Berharap akan mendapatkan balasan

Walaupun sebenarnya aku tau

Bahwa cintaku ini tak terbalas

Dadaku terasa sakit dan sesak

Ketika membayangkan bahwa kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku

Hey, apakah kau tau?

Aku disini selalu memikirkanmu

Aku disini selalu menunggu pesan darimu

Tapi nyatanya, apa yang kulakukan ini sia-sia

Aku tau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman

Aku tau aku **bukan siapa-siapa** di mata dirimu

Tapi, apa kau tau?

Aku selalu berharap suatu saat nanti

Kau mengganggapku lebih dari seorang 'teman'

Dan menjadi orang yang _special___bagi dirimu

Tapi, itu hanya mimpi kan?

Mimpi yang tak akan pernah terwujud

Haruskah aku terus memperjuangkan cintaku ini?

Haruskah aku menyerah?

Atau...

Haruskah aku jujur padamu

Dan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat-sangat menyukaimu?

Hey, itu konyol

Jika aku melakukannya, aku pasti terlihat bodoh

Jadi...

Apakah sebaiknya aku terus menunggu kau menyatakan cinta padaku?

-o-o-o-

**Normal POV**

Miku menutup buku _diary_nya setelah dia selesai menulis curahan hatinya. Dia termenung sejenak. Cairan bening mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya, membasahi pipinya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit.

'**Kenapa jatuh cinta itu selalu menyakitkan?**'

'**Kenapa cerita cintaku selalu berakhir menyedihkan?**'

Pertanyaan itu terus menghantui pikirannya. Tangisnya sudah tak terbendung lagi, dia pun mulai terisak.

Disela-sela tangisannya dia berkata, "Hiks... _Baka_. Kenapa kau tak sadar bahwa aku menyukaimu... BaKaito?"

.

.

.

**END**

Yay~ Beres juga ngetiknya! ^o^ Halo, minna~ Berjumpa lagi dengan saya si Author Cuwaw yang memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi Author tapi ternyata engga jadi #PLAK Yaa, sebenarnya Lia ingin berhenti karena bener-bener udah gak ada semangat nulis lagi. Tapi kayaknya... Gak mungkin deh. Masa Lia mau sia-siain dukungan para readers tercinta yang setia ngebaca fic sampah Lia? Jadi akhirnya... Lia gak berhenti jadi Author! Horeee, welcome back Author Cuwaw!

Tapi, Lia minta maaf banget karena udah kurang ajar ngilang begitu aja dan gak update fic-ficnya. Huwaaa, maaf yaa~ Jangan siksa Author Cuwaw ini TwT *nangis di kolong meja* Mulai sekarang Lia usahain untuk update fic Lia, yaa walaupun akan sangaaaaattt lama updatenya. Dan fic Lia yang berjudul 'Ber-chatting-ria with Vocaloid!' itu bakalan Lia discontinued. Karena gak tau itu jalan ceritanya harus gimana lagi *dihajar readers* Jadi... Mulai sekarang Lia gak bakalan bikin fic multichapter. Soalnya pasti ujung-ujungnya bakalan hiatus dan discontinued.

Hmm, ngomong-ngomong soal fic yang ini... Abal banget ya? Iya emang, Lia juga tau kok. Dari dulu Lia emang gak pernah ada peningkatan. Huwaaa, rasanya ingin sekali melakukan headbang! #BUAGH

Daripada kebanyakan ngomong, mendingan cukup sampai disini deh. Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa, readers tercinta ^^


End file.
